The State of Play
Good day all! This page I h ope will be a useful one for several people. On the face of it, I'm going to use this page to note down the general state of affairs in the Pathfinder game I'm running set in the WTWE world. I suppose you could call this a psuedo-fic, as it's a fictional work set in WTWE, however I won't be outright creating a literary work - this will be more like a report than a novel. Nevertheless, I hope it makes for interesting reading, or even better, provides ideas and inspiration for others to create works of thier own. As ever, any and all feedback is welcomed; the comments or talk page here, or over on my own profile. - Victor Ramsay 22:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cast ''The Party'' ''Duskshine, male Equestrian Unicorn''. Canterlot prince and mage. ''Emerald Shadow, male Equestrian Unicorn''. Traveling warrior-alchemist. ''Equestrians'' ''Gallant Mustang, male Earth Pony.'' Royal Guard Sergeant. ''Alexandrite Circlet, female Unicorn.'' Devoted acolyte of Celestia. 'Nations' 'Equestria' It is the year 1AL, or 1,335AC for those of you who haven't gotten around to updating your calendars yet. Luna has recently returned to Equestria, an event that was quite thoroughly celebrated by the citizens - and even by some in neighbouring countries. Equestria continues to build momentum in terms of culture, science, and even manufacturing power - as engems are produced in ever-increasing quantities to power an ever more advanced nation, analysts are starting to say that Equestria is on the brink of a golden age. Equestria currently counts Germaneigh and Prance as it's closest allies, maintains a friendly relationship with Cervidas, Gildedale and Glascow, and is on good terms with the rest of the nations in the Celestine Empire - even managing to maintain a relatively cordial relationship with the Griffin Kingdoms. 'The Griffin Kingdoms' Having been wracked by internal conflicts for years now, the Griffin Kingdoms have seen better days. Thier military remains strong even during these troubled times however, and has been used to great effect by the three Jarls to maintain a situation of relative normalcy recently. There have been murmurs of peace however; the Jarls of Asgard, Eagleland and Talos are to meet soon in Gryphus. Under the watchful eyes of the Valkyries, and with the diplomatic assistance of the Equestrian Consul, the people are optimistic that the fighting can be brought to a close - or at the very least, stopped from consuming thier nation whole. 'Germaneigh' As ever, Germaneigh is a world leader in the fields of industry and engineering. Embracing the relatively new engem technology more easily than thier Equestrian bretheren, they have taken the first steps into an 'industrial revolution' of sorts. The great minds of thier country have developed ley-powered devices the likes of which haven't been seen outside of thier borders, and with them a new concept that has been dubbed 'Mass Production'. Germaneigh has gathered much wealth, both from exporting thier creations, and from the activities of thier world-renowned mercenaries - mostly in the Griffin Kingdoms, but also further afield. More to come. Category:Pathfinder